The Princess' Three Beasts
The Princess' Three Beasts is a Raid Event scheduled to start on March 1, 2017 at 7:00 PM (PST) and end on March 7, 2017 at 7:00 PM (PST). It is the twenty third episode of the Dark Stigma story and twelfth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from March 3 7:00 PM to 7:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes * Using characters from Giacomo Puccini's opera Turandot. * 22-PWR UR Ticket and 21-PWR UR Ticket as Highest Ranking Reward. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Reverential Liù (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Ministers Ping, Pang, & Pong (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Percipient Timur (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Calaf, Revenge Sworn (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "What?! Revenge?!" Taken aback, Elimval inadvertently raised her voice. "Yes, for the death of my brother. That is the purpose of my journey." The voice of Princess Calaf was quiet, yet resolved. You had traveled to a remote, enigmatic region to the east of Contratellus, beyond the empire's domain. Harsh, tree-blanketed wilderness comprised much of the land, meaning villages and towns were few and far between. However, this was unknown even to Salvador, placing a tremendous strain upon your supplies. It was during that dire situation you encountered Princess Calaf, who gladly shared her own provisions. From her moderation and kindness, no one had imagined her reason for coming to this land would be so grim. "He was murdered by Turandot, the princess of this kingdom." "Huh, so THIS was her turf..." Though Salvador was unaware of her domain, it was clear she herself was a notorious figure. "They say she's one of the world's most eligible bachelorettes, what with her being filthy rich and drop-dead gorgeous, so she's got no end of guys rarin' to get hitched to her. But she's colder than ice and doesn't say a word, earnin' her the nickname of 'Turandot the Silent.'" "My brother also attempted to court her, but he met the same fate as everyone else who did so: death." "Unbelievable!" Elimval shouted in shock once more. "She demands that any who wish to wed her must retrieve the three legendary Cryptids in a single night. However, if they fail, they lose their life." The group continued ahead, Calaf leading the way. From how she did not turn her head to talk and her overly indifferent tone, it was plain to you that she was suppressing her anger. Salvador then asked the next question. "And what are these three Cryptids she wants?" "That much I do not know. They are mythical creatures indigenous to the area, and that no one has been able to find them in a single night should make it clear how stark raving mad she is!" Her voice gradually escalated into a shout of frustration. Realizing she had lost control of her emotion, she apologized for her temper and took a deep breath. Her anguish was one you could comprehend, for it was not uncommon. She could not rely on an innate fighter's aptitude, so instead attained her expertise through sheer force of will to accomplish her goal. In recognition of her bravery as well as appreciation for her earlier kindness, you offered your aid. She politely declined at first, but reconsidered after a moment's thought. "At present, she has sequestered herself in the deepest chamber of her palace. She will only allow an audience with the one who has captured the three Cryptids." "So we should look for them first before doing anything else, yes?" "Precisely. And there is someone at our destination who claims to know their whereabouts." Immediately after Calaf answered Elimval's question, a loop of stout rope materialized beneath the party, hidden by the soil. Before you could react, everyone was bound and suspended from a tree branch. "Wh-what's going on? Let us goooo!" As if in response to the panicked Elimval's cries, three figures stepped out from behind the tree. "See? I told you this trap would work." "I agree... or I would've if they were the three Cryptids." "Yeah, even the number caught is off." They were women dressed in finery that clashed with the uncivilized surroundings. "Hey, one of you girls mentioned Cryptids, right?" "Could you tell us what you know about them?" Salvador had gestured to you and Calaf. They distracted them while you fished a knife from Salvador's pocket and cut the rope. In your other hand, you held Elimval's hand in preparation for the sudden drop. The plan was so successful that the party was already freed before your would-be captors could respond. "What? Why are they armed?" "It's just a knife. Even I have one, y'know." "This isn't the time for that!" The trio was taken off-guard, easily allowing Salvador to turn the tables and restrain them with their own rope. "Fine, we will talk! The three of us are ministers serving Princess Turandot! We were trying to capture the three Cryptids intending to stop her..." What appeared to be the oldest one revealed their intent. Not only were their identities unexpected, but so was their motive. "His Regency the king has fallen gravely ill and entrusted the entire country, including the army, to the Princess. Though our deeds may seem foolish, we are truly desperate." "Basically, if we don't snap her out of this, this whole kingdom will collapse... or worse!" "From what we can tell, Princess Turandot has been possessed by the late Princess Lo-u-Ling, and she can't be up to anything good..." The ministers recounted the story with tearful eyes. The royal family had not a son, but two daughters: Lo-u-Ling and Turandot. Several years ago, princes from nearby kingdoms colluded to take advantage of this in a bid to take over the country. They started by toying with Lo-u-Ling's heart, causing her much shame and despair until it culminated in her death. However, the princes' scheme was too effective and a grudge chained her soul yet to this world. She possessed her younger sister's body to carry out her lethal intent against the ones who drove her into ruin. Thus the spate of dead suitors began, continuing well after she had eliminated the princes who had wronged her. Her subjects, such as the ministers, suspected she was planning to use the amassed blood of nobility to carry out a forbidden ceremony, one that would place a fatal curse upon the entire realm. "Lo-u-Ling has fallen into madness." "If she succeeds, it'll affect way more than our little corner of the world, that's for sure!" "The three Cryptids are the only chance we have to save everyone!" Long ago, the land was protected by mythical beast-like creatures. As living remnants of those legends, the three Cryptids were rumored to have special powers, including dispelling curses. The reason why Lo-u-Ling demanded them was to eliminate any chance of her scheme being foiled. That it gave her a nominal excuse to execute the princes was a convenient auxiliary purpose. "All right, we get the picture, but did you really think you'd be able to catch those beasties with that trap?" The incredulous Salvador's question prompted awkward expressions from the women. "It was simply the one that was most likely to succeed." "Maybe to YOU; I knew it was bunk from the very start." "But they're around here somewhere, so I thought it would work if we were patient enough... Very, very patient..." "Wait, are you certain they are closeby?" Calaf interrupted their quibble. "Indubitably. That much is privy to us, being ministers and all." "But wandering around unprepared out here is suicidal. We wouldn't be anywhere near this place if we could help it." "Anywhere outside the towns is crawling with bandits and the like lurk amongst the trees. Waiting in one spot was the safest option, we figured." Apparently, Calaf's contact was the three ministers before you. She quickly untied the rope before addressing them once more. "If you are truly prepared to rebel against Turandot, then lend us your aid. We are also determined to stop the princesses' plot." "YOU?" The ministers exclaimed in unison. "My name is Calaf. My brother was one who requested your princess' hand in marriage and was killed for his trouble. That is why I have come -- to claim revenge. These three with me are well-known for their strength and have selflessly pledged their aid in my struggle. If you wish to save your country and your princess, I ask you would help us as well." The ministers, hearing Calaf's emotional words, were moved to tears. "Princess Turandot is not cruel, but..." "Just by coming here we have shown treason." "We'll do everything we can do. *sniff*" With the ministers' consent, you once more resumed your search for the three Cryptids. Their maps and guidance were a great boon in navigating the perilous wilds, but you well understood it could not help you predict what exactly lay ahead... Epilogue Three Cryptids assembled, you entered the royal city. The ministers then led the group to their personal residence to plan your assault upon the castle. Although Turandot was within reach, the goal of defeating her seemed yet distant for whoever brought the Cryptids to her would be otherwise unaided. Moreover, their weapons would be confiscated and the princess herself would be under heavy guard. It would require all of your combined cunning to prevail against such odds. ...... A stern silence suffocated the majestic luxury of the castle. In the bedridden king's stead, Turandot's oppressive rule cast a pall of malaise over every room and causeway. "Prince Persis, third-eldest scion from the land of Yangtze has brought the three Cryptids and requested an audience, Your Highness." The retainer spoke while averting his gaze from the throne whenever possible. "Tell him I have approved his request. At once." A frigid voice issued a command from the throne's shadow, not Turandot's but that of an unknown woman's. She was the only one for whom Turandot smiled and the one she gave now caused the servant to tremble. Though it expressed genuine happiness, it was utterly terrifying. Turandot had surrendered her soul to a being no longer of this world. She was possessed by the ghost of Lo-u-Ling. ...... The audience chamber was designed to overwhelm visitors with its breadth and brilliance, but it now intimidated with rows of soldiers in weighty armor numbering over a hundred, expressions vacant as statues. With loud creaking, the massive door opened and Prince Persis stepped through with three figures behind him. All wore hooded robes that concealed their faces as they wordlessly passed between the guards towards the throne. "Remove your hoods before the princess!" A cold command was issued from the shadow. "I say you are the one who should reveal yourself, ghost!" A bold voice rang out and the man purported to be Prince Persis pulled back his hood to reveal the face of Calaf. Her accompaniment followed in turn, revealing them to be Salvador, Elimval, and the Hero. "You dishonorable liars! Was your claim about the Cryptids also false?" "No, they are indeed within your castle." Calaf smiled defiantly at the stunned princess. Before long, a stern voice drifted from the ether as three more figures manifested before you. "I sow the gift of joy from the Heavens. My identity is synonymous to 'art' itself." "I am the flame that spurs bloodshed, bringing dreams of glory. I am 'passion' given form." "I am a fleeting mirage, yet my glow will never fade from the hearts of men. 'Hope' is my name." Nalum, Rufasa, and Linette, all three bearing sacred seals, chanted their blessed address. Once they had finished, a sensation resembling a cool breeze blew through the open door and circulated about the chamber. The results were near instantaneous as Lo-u-Ling howled and fell to the floor. The guards also crumpled lifelessly, resembling puppets with their strings cut. The princess' curse had been dispelled. "Guess her smart idea to brainwash the guards like that blew up in her face big time." Salvador chuckled as you all took your weapons from the Cryptids. Though you were doubtful at first, the ministers' plan had proved to be successful. The guards in their hampered alertness were wholly fixated upon your disguised forms and oblivious to the swift movements of the Cryptids, allowing them to join you. "I shall be avenged for my brother's death, Lo-u-Ling! Prepare yourself!" Princess Calaf raised her blade high and charged the throne to strike at the phantasmic form, yet a vivid streak parried her attack. It was one of the magical peacock feathers of Turandot. "Is she still under her spell?" The evil princess sent hundreds of glistening plumes slicing through the air with a graceful sweep of her hands. With a sound comparable to trees shuddering in a tornado, razor-sharp edges descended upon Calaf as she desperately sought gaps amidst the deadly storm. You and Salvador attempted to aid her, Salvador firing powerful bolts while you used your sword to clear away the feathers. "Oh dear...!" Elimval gasped in shock to watch the struggle unfold, but you were smiling even though drenched in sweat. It was a difficult fight -- one you knew would soon end. "Begone, foul spirit!" Calaf perceived another opening in Turandot's attack and cut into the form of Lo-u-Ling. Incorporeal though she was, the Cryptids' blessing rendered her vulnerable. With a stunned look frozen upon her face, she faded into nothingness without uttering a sound. "That did it..." Salvador heaved a sigh of relief, yet in the next moment, a terrible scream shook the air. Turandot, famed for her soundlessness, was now wailing as a banshee as she keeled over. "Has your voice returned from the phantom who stole it away?" Calaf muttered as she scowled at her enemy. "She did not steal anything! I was giving her the power to reincarnate!" Turandot glared at her accosters with hateful eyes that spilt tears onto the floor. "I need neither my voice nor my mind! All I wished for was my dear sister! But you...!" She brought herself to her feet and drew near to Calaf, trembling all the while. "You killed her! You loathsome, heartless...!" Turandot's rant came to an abrupt end as she collapsed into a motionless heap. It seemed she had given up her own vitality for her sister's sake and the termination of one meant the other was soon to follow. The silent princess was silent once again -- for eternity. ...... In the days after the battle with Turandot you remained in the capital to rest and restock provisions. When the time came to depart, only the three ministers were able to see you off as the Cryptids had since returned to their vagrancy. "But I understand why Princess Calaf couldn't come. It seems she'll be quite busy from now on..." Elimval spoke as she turned to look at the castle. A number of dignitaries from Calaf's kingdom had arrived with the purpose of discussing the nations' union. With the death of Turandot and her father's imminent passing, the royal bloodline would be no more. Therefore, the ministers gave the surprising suggestion that Calaf should assume the throne, prompting negotiations. "I can definitely see where you three're comin' from. It's got nothin' to do with us, but if you ask me she was the one who ended the line of your royal family." Salvador added as he recalled the proceedings. Princess Calaf had been taken aback by the proposal and initially declined, but the ministers pleaded their case. "Our country will grow weaker the longer the throne is vacant, ending in our inevitable subjugation by a hostile foreign power." "That'll convince other countries want to try the same until the whole continent is at war!" "And the masses are the ones who'll feel it the most! If you don't help keep order, who knows how many'll die?" Upon hearing their logic, Calaf had finally relented. Even as you spoke with the ministers now, they were not fully confident in the future. "Although it is inevitable some will disagree with her ascension..." "We'll take full responsibility for anything else that happens. We had prepared ourselves for the worst from the moment we decided to revolt against Turandot." "Regardless of how everyone feels about the situation, we need to take action because tomorrow won't wait." The ministers solemnly nodded in unison. Time did not care for any lingering sadness or dissent, yet that same sense of urgency could help persuade the people into accepting their new ruler for the greater good. It was a situation where the positives and negatives were delicately balanced, meaning the slightest problem could spell disaster. "Even so, judging from how she conducted herself, I believe there's no better person for the task." HearingElimval's words, the ministers' faces brightened again. "Yes, we certainly could not have asked for a better candidate. And our new princess will require a partner by her side. ...Sir Salvador, how about you?" "M-me?" The bowman was visibly shaken by the eldest minister's sudden offer. "Hold on there! I actually think the Hero would be a better choice! Don't you agree?" "Wh-what?! I should say not! ...B-besides, the Hero still has a very important matter to finish!" The second-eldest elicited a response from Elimval. "Then what about you?" The youngest pointed at Elimval. "For cryin' out loud, how desperate are you people? Cripes..." Salvador's disbelief was made even more obvious. Despite the ministers' strange antics, it may have been how they coped with the grief and unease facing their country. Hoping it would indeed see them through the dark times ahead, you restarted your own mission. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:The Princess' Three Beasts Category:Malice Canon